


Return to the Sky

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chaos, Mayhem, Multi, Reborn needs to STAHP!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: It has been thirteen years.Ten years since the ninth regent-king of Vongola, Nono, was murdered, leaving only his adopted son, Commander Xanxus di Vongola, to take the throne until the rightful heir, Regent Prince Tsunayoshi di Vongola, could take the throne.Here, the Mare Empire has swallowed the Arcobaleno Lands, robbing the Giglio Nero family of their throne and leaving their Queen on the streets while pregnant.Thirteen years...And now a young boy must find his home...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *desperately pulling at plot-bun on face*  
> GET OFF! I'M WRITING IT ALREADY!! DX

_**Ten Years Ago...** _

_"Get him to safety!"_

_"Give him back!! Give back my son! #####!!!"_

_"Hush now, m'lady, the boy will be safe with ###########."_

_"The walls have been breeched!"_

_"FATHER!!"_

_..._

_..._

_*sobbing*_

_"Hush-a-by baby on the tree-to~p,_

_When the wind blows, the cra~dle will wrock,_

_As the bow breaks, the cra~dle will fall,_

_Yet the Sky, our Sky, the Sky catches all..."_

 

_**Eight years ago** _

_"######, my little ######, come to Mama!"_

_"######, what has Mama told you about feeding ###### sweets before naptime?"_

_"Why does he have them, anyway? He's ###?"_

_"Because he's still healing, your little brother usually gets woozy after his medication."_

_"...OK, Mama... But Mama?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What about ####?"_

_"They're resting, but you can check on her for me, if you so wish."_

_"Thank you, Mama!"_

_..._

_"I'm sorry, my Little Prince, but you do not belong here..."_


	2. Journey's Beginning

"Here you are, Uncle!"

Tsuna smiled as he handed the book over to the spectacled man.

"Ah, thank you, Tsuna," the old man, Kawahira, smiles, as he takes the book, before seeing the dark mark against light, almost white skin, the smile turning into a frown, "Are those people still bothering you?"

Tsuna instinctively looks at the mark, before hiding it, biting his lower lip as his smile weakens.

"It's fine, I am Dame-Tsuna after all..."

"Tsuna-"

"Ah, I should buy more bread; you've been smacking too much again, Uncle! You'll get tubby, which no self-respecting girl would like!" Tsuna jokes, swiftly pulling on his cap as he moves to the front door of the little bookshop, "I'll be back soon!"

"Tsuna-!" Kawahira attempts, before the door closes with a tinkle of the bell and slight slam as the door stops slightly against the sturdy door-frame.

Kawahira sighs, and returns to his work...

 

 

Tsuna gets to the shop and buys the bread easily, paying with the money he's earnt with Kawahira and from the side job he _hopes_ Uncle Kawahira doesn't know he has at the local cafe.

Speaking of - his next shift is in half an hour, he should really hurry on back.

Thanking the shopkeeper, he almost drops the bread in his haste, as he runs back to the bookshop.

He catches his breath, before re-entering.

"Uncle! Bought the bread!- Ah!"

He stops in surprise at the sight of the tall man in a suit and orange-ribboned-fedora, holding the book Tsuna had fetched from the back, where the other newly-arrived books were kept.

"Ah! Tsuna!" Kawahira smiles, as the stranger turns, revealing curled sideburns and sharp features around black eyes.

Tsuna clutches the bag tighter as he freezes on the spot for a moment, before a look from an Uncle has him relaxing.

"Oh... A customer... Excuse me..." Tsuna ducks his head as he quickly walks to the door behind the desk, leading through to their little home.

A glance, and he catches the man smirking, before hurrying to place the bread in its cupboard...

 

Tsuna sighs as he reaches a pause in his work.

"Alright, Tsuna?" the shop owner, Mr Mochida, asks.

Tsuna would tell him his son, Kensuke, just stole half his tip and will likely steal the rest tomorrow, that the customers can be nice, but Kensuke's friends love hiding among them, that-

"It's fine, Mr Mochida, just a little tired, but I really love seeing the smiles the customers have at receiving your delicious food!" Tsuna smiles.

Wishful thinking at its finest.

"Ah, that's good! Oh, it appears that we have Mr Reborn requiring a refill! Table Eighteen."

Tsuna smiles, before turning as he grabs the espresso placed on his tray...

It's that man again.

Ah well, he's apparently a regular, maybe he won't hurt him?

"A new espresso, Mr Reborn! Want anything else?" Tsuna smiles, taking the used cup and smiling at the elder male.

Reborn looks up, smirking as Tsuna finds himself pinned by onyx eyes.

"Tell me," he says, "Why is a small boy like you remaining in such a dull town?"

"Eh?" Tsuna asks, as Reborn gestures to his arm again.

"You are obviously not well received, and yet you continue to smile, act as though everything is fine, and work even harder than a boy of your age should."

Tsuna stutters a bit, before taking a breath.

"Sir, if you will, I'm an orphan who lives with his Uncle. Our world is never kind to orphans, especially ones like me, who easily drop things and trips for no reason where others find something easy to handle."

"Yet you work here, as a waiter."

"Yet I manage to earn money for my Uncle, who is old and all I remember but for a few blurry faces, who I wish to help sustain the peaceful life he has worked hard for," Tsuna replies, trying to remain calm.

He takes a step back as the man stands, drinking the scalding cup in three gulps, before dragging Tsuna to the desk, paying as he also places the things in Tsuna's hands on the counter.

"Reborn? What are you doing?"

"I'm borrowing Tsuna for a bit."

"Apron."

Tsuna removes it at a sharp look from both elders, internally panicking as he watches Reborn with surprise all over his face.

Reborn smirks, as he pulls Tsuna from the store, the looks on the other boys' - the bullies' - faces showing both shock and glee.

"I'm taking you to see Aria."


	3. Aria

Aria was calmly drinking tea with Fon when they heard footsteps.

One was obviously Reborn's long, measured strides, yet the others were soft scurrying that any normal person would be unable to pick up; that alone nullified the possibility of it being Skull.

Reborn entered, an obvious smirk very close to becoming a full-blown grin as he pulled in a small teen with soft, spiked hair and wide, amber-brown eyes.

"Oh? Who might this be?" Fon asks, smiling.

"Reborn, what have I said about dragging in strays? Yes, Dino was worth it, but at least be more of a gentleman," Aria hummed, smiling at the lad as he's released.

The boy's silent as he looks between Reborn and Aria, fear, curiosity and surprise in his eyes.

"I'm Aria, this is Fon, can you tell me your name?" she smiles warmly.

The boy freezes for a moment, before relaxing as he himself bows.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, though everyone calls me Tsuna!" Tsuna finisheswith a smile of his own.

" _Dame-_ Tsuna," Reborn corrects, dropping into one of the spare seats like a _very_ pleased cat.

Tsuna jerks slightly at it, before nodding, smile softening.

It's then that she notices the bruise slowly developing on Tsuna's wrist.

Fon and Reborn obviously sense the change as she switches into Mother-mode, eyes narrowing.

"Reborn, how large a distance _exactly_ did you drag him?"

Reborn hesitates.

"Sixty buildings..." Reborn replies slowly.

"Apologise."

Silence.

"Now."

Reborn huffs, before looking at Tsuna, tipping his hat.

"My apologies."

"I-it's fine, A-at least I managed to notice my way back!" Tsuna smiled, "I-I mean, I know the town quite a bit!"

Aria smiles softly, beckoning him to sit beside her.

"Tell me about yourself, little Sky."

"Eh?" he asks, tilting his head innocently.

Both men are obviously stiffening slightly as Aria is not-too-subtly pointing at Tsuna's true rank - the one they had been hiding him for years for.

"I'll tell you after you tell me," Aria smiles.

"I, well, um..." Tsuna blushes softly, "I live with Uncle Kawahira at the local bookshop, and I work part-time for both him and at the nearby Cafe, though he doesn't know about that other job since I don't want to burden him any more than I already have..." he glances at Aria, "He's all I've ever had ever since I can properly remember, so I want to protect him, as family... Otherwise, well... I don't really get along with the other people my age, or a handful of years older, since I'm so c-clumsy, resulting in them calling me Dame -Tsuna... I don't think there's anything else..."

"You get bullied," Reborn flatly states, Tsuna stiffening.

"I w-wouldn't say..." Tsuna squeaks.

"Getting ground into the dirt like trash just for one fault can't exactly be seen as anything otherwise, Tsuna."

Tsuna reddens, as he feels fear creep closer, only then realising how _alone_ he actually was.

"I see..." Aria hums, as Tsuna shrinks in his seat under the three sets of piercing eyes focus on him.

"Tell me, Tsuna," Aria smiles, "What about any other feeling? Like you don't belong here? That there is somewhere else out there in this vast world that you must find and protect? As though the very Sky itself is calling for you to aid and regain the Earth and Sky's harmony?"

Tsuna gapes slightly, before looking away.

_How did she..._

"E-every now and then, when I'm not working or in bed, unable to sleep..." his voice is soft, Aria's smile brightening, as she leans close.

"What if I told you, that out in the world there was a young Prince, waiting to take his throne, that an entire Empire had lost, and wished to have return?" Aria's voice is low and melodious with the soft cheer and reverence in it, "And that you, my little Sky, can aid them?"

Tsuna gawks at her for a moment, before stuttering again as he squirms under ocean-blue eyes.

"M-My Uncle told me them as st-stories... Th-things to help me sleep at night..." Tsuna replied politely.

Aria laughs softly.

"Hmm... What if I then told you, that your own uncle, technically cousin, was waiting on the other end, and that you will learn all you need on your journey."

"B-But what if I don't?" Tsuna asks, clutching at straws; he wants to be _home_ , or at _work_! Had you asked him now about him going on a massive journey, he's sure he would have accidentally found him laughing in their face...

"You're special, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the gift of Time runs through your veins, just as it runs through mine, yet in the opposite direction; while I can see _onwards_ , you can see _backwards_ , as the Mare Queen can see _alternates_ , just as your very own childhood kin, and chosen fated, can."

Tsuna feels faint at her intensity, before Tsuna feels his gut squirm.

"I- I... I have to go... Uncle will start wondering where I am, and it's not like I can return later?"

He looks hopefully at the trio.

"Fine, take Fon with you," Aria smiles, Tsuna thanking her as he quickly nods, following Fon out.

Reborn and Aria are silent, for a time.

"You're pushing him back to Kawahira? The man won't want to allow the boy to return for another three years," Reborn asks, stealing Fon's seat.

"He will find his answers with his Uncle... Go and find Kyoya, he will be needed."

Reborn grunts, before leaving, as Aria smiles secretively behind her cup as the world whispers future paths into her ears, the wind and grass whispering sa she sat alone in her little house.

The door crashed open, as soldiers entered, Aria smiling warmly.

"Ah, hello," she smiles, before the air is filled with the sound of gunfire.

 

_"As the bow breaks, the cra~dle will fall,_

_Yet the Sky, our Sky, the Sky catches all..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> ...  
>  Blame me weaving elements of Anastasia and the The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe stories into this, but, yeahhh....  
> *gulps as moves to write the next chapter quickly*


	4. Leaving

Fon followed Tsuna quietly as the boy walked back towards his house.

Kawahira was waiting at the door, and paused at the sight of Tsuna with Fon.

When they reached him, he stopped Tsuna from going further in as he locked eyes with Fon.

"How much?" he asked.

Fon smiled, before replying.

"A Prince who needs to return to his throne, that a man waits oversees for his relation to return home... Very prophetic about it; the poor Sky will need to talk with his Uncle before Reborn decides to come and see how his latest plaything is."

"I... See..."

They hear the gunfire, and all three turn with looks of shock at the sheer quantity.

"Soldiers."

"Tsuna, grab your bag and start packing food and clothing."

"But Uncle-!"

"Now!"

Fon and Kawahira followed Tsuna inside, though Fon stopped at the base of the stairs, out of sight of the desk, while Kawahira slid calmly into his seat.

The door opened as Soldiers strode in.

"Mr Kawahira, you are hereby under arrest for attempted treason to the High Empress Bianca, anything you say may be held against you in future."

Kawahira calmly stands.

"Oh dear, it appears I will have to move again..."

One of the soldiers panics as they point their rifle at Kawahira, who calmly raises his hands above his head.

"I assume you will search my home? How very ungentlemanly."

"You stupid fool! No accused man rightfully deserves respect until they are proven innocent!"

Kawahira is glad that he can feel Fon quickly hiding Tsuna under his bed, before sitting on top.

"Now _move_!"

Three of the men quickly run past Kawahira, as he is restrained.

He senses Tsuna is fine, as Fon quickly deals with the men, who leave a short while after, dragging Kawahira with them...

 

Tsuna's panicking, which is bad...

Then Reborn arrives, furious, with his nephew in tow...

Thankfully, it turns out Tsuna fits into Kyoya's "small animal" criteria, the elder teen pulling Tsuna into his chest, before blowing on his face, which manages to get Tsuna to gasp in surprise, as he finally focuses, eyes zoning on Kyoya's.

"M-Master Hibari..." he squeaks the greeting.

""Hn, don't panic, baby animal, we will get you to safety," Hibari says softly, scooping Tsuna up, the boy obviously very light if Kyoya's able to lift him without furrowing his brows slightly.

"We'll need to get him away from the town, somehow, they knew about Tsuna," Fon explained.

"To the coast, we head there." Reborn snaps, grabbing the bag Tsuna had packed, before striding out the door.

"What about Aria?!" Fon hurriedly asks.

"Aria's dead!" Reborn roars back.

Fon is shocked, quickly scrambling after Reborn to demand more answers, as Kyoya carries Tsuna away from the building, sending pointed glares at all the people who moved to see what had happened...

 

They left the town with ease, reaching an inn as the sky started to darken, a church chiming the hour.

Tsuna was silent the whole time, as the innkeeper emerged, the familiar faces having them freeze in surprise.

"Reborn? Fon? What-"

"We need a room for the night, both Tsuna's and ours just got chucked out the window," Reborns states flatly.

"Why? Where's Aria?!"

"Dead."

Collonello freezes, before he leaves the door open.

"Get in, I need a drink..."


	5. Explanations and Coming to terms

The next day was a bleak one.

The explanation hadn't gone well, and Tsuna was slightly scary with how little he spoke.

It was obvious he was hurting.

It wasn't until a short while later, when the piano playing stopped, and a young teen Tsuna's age strode over, slapping Tsuna around the face.

"Stop giving that puppy-look all day! Who cares if someone died, if you have nowhere to go, you're alive, and have been given a purpose! Follow it, you idiot!"

Tsuna's head shot up, as golden-brown met emerald-green.

"I-I..." he stuttered, as the adults looked over from the bar to the teens corner.

"Be glad I'm not feeding you anything my sister makes as punishment for scaring guests," they growled, before stalking back to his spot at the piano, Collonello whistling in amusement.

"Gokudera Hayato, little brother to Gokudera Bianchi, he's a spitfire, but he's good with a piano, so I keep him," Collonello explained.

Reborn hums in thought, before taking his drink and strolling over to Tsuna.

"He's right, you know; Kawahira protected you for a reason, as did Aria _die_ for a reason; by following the path she set, we can honour her memory, and find out exactly why your Uncle was arrested."

"How does he..."

"He's a worker at the pub; I blame Collonello."

Tsuna manages a small smile at that...

 

The morning trickles into evening, as Tsuna takes a breath, approaching the young teen.

"Thanks... For earlier."

"Hn." Gokudera replies, focusing on his playing.

"People never really tell me that kind of stuff... I am Dame, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, sob-story of your life..." Gokudera grumbled.

"I'm serious! I have only ever had my Uncle, and the occasional Shopkeeper, but otherwise no one ever actually _talks_ , interacts, I'm a nobody that suddenly gets told they're a somebody before I lose my only family... I doubt I would have gotten over it anytime sooner."

Hayato smirks at that.

"I bet you had at least one friend, someone looking out for you?"

"Nope, just me and my Uncle, living in our shop, I'd sometimes go out for groceries, as well as jobs that I could earn more from, since very few people know how to actually read, or are interested, though... I don't particularly enjoy being beaten into the dirt just for being clumsy..."

"How many glasses have you drank?" Gokudera asked, raising a brow.

"Two, but I don't like drinking, it takes yucky."

Hayato chuckled, before nodding.

"The best stuff only comes out when a rich man gets here, eles it's just Good Ol' Ale."

"Would that mean Reborn and Fon are rich?"

Hayato snorted, "Nope, but Reborn's a mean one with a revolver, and Fon knows the human body better than a seasoned Doctor, as well as holding a black belt in martial arts; they get special treatment, like Lal Mirch from the dockside navy."

"Oi!" Collonello called, making Hayato chuckle.

"He's like a smitten puppy!"

"That's rude!"

Gokudera smirks, as he turns to tsuna after finishing the piece.

"People usually try talking me into their beds, but you seem more decent; I'm Gokudera Hayato."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna smiled, taking the offered hand, as Gokudera gently moved the next piece onto the stand.

Tsuna smiles as Gokudera plays the first notes, Tsuna humming the vocal part.

Hayato paused.

"You know it?"

"Yeah; we'd sometimes get sheet music in the shop when someone wanted it, so I ended up learning from Uncle Kawahira..."

"Lets see if you're any good, then!"

Gokudera began to play, as Tsuna counted himself in.

" _Somewhere over the Rainbow_

_Way up high._

_There's a land that I dream of_

_Once in a Lullaby..._ "

 

Reborn sat up as Tsuna began to sing, attracting the attention of most of the room.

Tsuna sang like an angel, and with the light just so, looked like one, as the dying evening sun shone through golden-brown hair.

The day came to the end with Tsuna gaining calls for an encore, a certain pinkette watching with a smile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBkVEMJfTD4 my fave Somewhere Over the Rainbow rendition!! ^w^  
> (Tsuna sings with more of a tenor, though still at that pitch...)  
> (I'm sad I couldn't find that TTwTT)


End file.
